1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a network system and a control method of a network system.
2. Related Art
Network systems (failure prediction systems) having a client and a server in which the client runs a self-diagnostic test (evaluates its own condition) and sends the result to the server are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2004-213618.
Other devices (peripheral devices) may also connect to the client device. As a result, in a system in which a client to which a peripheral device is connected communicates with a server, there is a need to check the operation (status) of peripheral devices connected to the client as controlled by the server so that the server can execute processes based on the result of checking the operation of a particular peripheral device.